


A Modern Fairy Tale

by Spiletta42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley's knight in shining armor breaks her out of the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modern Fairy Tale

### A Modern Fairy Tale

  


#### by Spiletta42

Sanctuary

Rating: T™©

Warnings: none

Categories: Ship, Femslash, Action, Drabble

Pairings:  Kate/Ashley

Characters: Kate Freelander, Ashley Magnus

Spoilers: Only for my season three hopes, which are based on nothing.

Summary: Ashley's knight in shining armor breaks her out of the tower.

A/N: Written for the International Femslash Day 2010 Drabblethon at [**femslash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/615902.html) (prompt: _guns_).

Disclaimer: Damian Kindler's playground.

# A Modern Fairy Tale

Kate found her. Ashley thought she looked like a goddess when she smashed the overgrown test tube and rescued her from suspended-animation hell. Only a goddess could wield an office chair with such grace.

"Let's go." Kate had spoken softly, and not flinched from the stinking slime that coated Ashley's limp and naked body, spoiling her own shirt as Ashley leaned against her. And she'd pressed a gun into Ashley's hand. "I know you got shafted with this whole damsel-in-distress gig, but feel free to do a little self-rescuing when the bad guys show up."

Definitely love at first sight.

[   
](http://www.spiletta.com/jc.html)

This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Sanctuary™©_ and related properties were created by Damian Kindler, and are Registered Trademarks of Kebet Holdings Ltd. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, July 2010.


End file.
